Cursed, Hatred or Love?
by Kuroshi Chalice
Summary: /Prologue/ Gadis itu membunuh Pemuda itu, Pemuda itu berjanji akan membunuh gadis itu selamanya, ratusan tahun berlalu... suatu hari Rin menemukan seorang lelaki berambut sama dengannya tergeletak di depan apartemennya, siapakah pemuda itu? kenapa dia bisa ada di depan rumah Rin? Please RnR! XD /GOMEN jika aneh, hancur dan GAJE TTATT/ Multi-chap.
1. Beginning the story

Chalice : Aduh... chalice kok belum tobat-tobat ya? Baru kemaren buat Fic baru multichap lagi, sekarang nambah satu multi chap... Aduh...*pundung*

Kagemi : *sweadropped*

Aoi : Abaikan saja Chalice yang lagi pundung XD.

Kageha & Aoki : *ngibarin sebuah spanduk bertulis sesuatu :*

*Disclaimer : Vocaloid selama-lama-lama-lamanya bukan lah milik chalice tapi Yamaha dan crypton future media

Warning : GAJE, SArap, kaga jelas, Abal, aneh, Lebay, TYPO, tidak memenuhi syarat EYD, dll.*

~Happy Reading~

* * *

**Chapter zero : Prologue~**

* * *

_di sebuah tempat bernuasa kuno alias jaman dahulu punya,_

_Malam hari tepat jam 12 tepat ada bulan purnama._

_Di sebuah rumah bermodel rumah tradisional dan perkarangan rumahnya luas mirip yang punya nih rumah seorang Bangsawan pada di jaman itu._

_Di dalam rumah terlihat seseorang pemuda berambut Honey blonde, bermata azure, rambut diikat ponytail, memakai yukata(yukata atau Hakama sih yang buat cowo? chalice lupa =3= *di bunuh*) Yang kelihatannya dari kain yang bagus, Pemuda itu bertekuk lutut (kaya lututnya di taruh di lantai itu lho) Sambil memegang perutnya yang mengeluarkan cairan merah yang segar._

_Di depan pemuda itu terlihat gadis berambut sama dengannya dan bermata sama dengannya, memakai pita hitam di kepalanya, Memakai Kimono yang mewah sepertinya gadis itu juga seorang bangsawan hanya di lihat dari pakaiannya, memegang sebuah pisau yang berlumuran cairan merah, menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan kosong._

_"Kenapa... Rin...Kenapa kau mau me...mbunuhku?...bukannya...kita...," Ucap Pemuda itu menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya._

_"Teman masa kecil? sahabat? atau pacar? Apapun kau menganggapku, itu berbeda dengan tanggapan ku, Aku menganggapmu hanya lelaki lemah dan gampang di bunuh di tanganku karena kebodohanmu, Len," ucap gadis itu dengan tatapan dingin._

_Pemuda itu menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya apa yang ia dengar dari 'orang yang ia cintai dan teman masa kecilnya' itu._

_"Ta, Tapi kenapa kau mau membunuhku, Rin? apakah kau benci kepadaku? sehingga mau membunuhku? apa aku punya salah kepadamu, Rin?" tanya Pemuda itu._

_"Tidak, tidak ada, Aku membunuhmu hanya kesenangan" ucap Gadis itu dengan santainya._

_"Itu bukan jawaban yang tepat... kenapa... kau... ingin... membunuhku?" tanya Pemuda itu dengan nafas terengah-engah._

_Kelihatannya Lelaki itu mulai kehabisan darah karena lukanya cukup dalam._

_"Sudah ku katakan ini hanya membunuh kebosananku dengan cara membunuhmu, Len," ucap Gadis itu dengan santai._

_"Kelihatannya kau sebentar lagi mati, Len Kagamine," Lanjut gadis itu dengan seringai setelah melihat Pemuda itu terengah-engah._

_Tepat setelah gadis selesai mengatakan itu, Pemuda itu jatuh berbaring di lantai dengan nafas terengah-engah._

_"Ri...n...ken...apa...padah...al...aku...me...nyuka...imu...," Ucap pemuda itu dengan nafas terputus-putus._

_"Aku hanya bilang untuk membuang kebosanan," Ucap gadis itu dan membalikkan badannya dan berjalan ke pintu keluar ruangan itu._

_"Ri...n...," Panggil pemuda itu sambil mengandahkan tangannya ke arah Pintu yang perlahan-lahan mau di tutup gadis itu._

_Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Pemuda itu sebelum dia menutup pintu tersebut._

_"..." Gadis itu menatap Pemuda itu dengan tatapan kebingungan dan sedih..._

_"Oyasumi... Len Kagamine" ucap gadis itu dan setelah mengatakan itu pintu tertutup._

_**BLAM!**_

_Pemuda hanya diam saja sambil menatap Pintu itu dengan tatapan kesakitan..._

_Ya... _

_Pemuda itu hatinya sakit..._

_Karena dia di hianatin oleh kekasihnya sendiri._

_Kenapa?! kenapa kau melakukan ini kepadaku, Rin?!, batin pemuda itu._

_''Aku berjanji akan membunuhmu terus walau kau berenkernasi aku akan mencarimu dan membunuhmu terus..., RIN KAGAHIMEEE!'' Teriak Pemuda itu dengan dendam sambil mengepalkan tangannya di lantai._

_perlahan-lahan dia menutup matanya, tangannya yang awalanya mengepal kini terkulai lemas di lantai._

_Pemuda itu sudah mengutuk gadis itu..._

_Berjanji dia akan membunuh gadis itu..._

_Walau mereka berenkernasi..._

_Dia akan terus membunuh gadis itu..._

_Berapa kalipun sampai dia berhasil menghapuskan rasa sakit, dendam, rasa di hianatin oleh orang yang ia cintai, dan sedih._

_Dia akan terus membunuh gadis itu..._

_Selamanya... sampai ia puas membunuh gadis itu..._

**-Prologue End-**

**~BERSAMBUNG~**

* * *

chalice : Pendek? maklum ini baru prologue kok =3=, makanya pendek... tapi chap depan juga aku kaga janji bakal panjang juga sih... *di bunuh reader* entah kenapa chalice bisa ada ide percintaan se aneh dan segila ini... =3=...

Kagemi : Tapi intinya...

Aoi : REVIEW YA XD.

Mind To Review?


	2. My Name Len Kagamine

Chalice : Update XD *di tabok*

Disclaimer : Seperti biasanya~ Vocaloid is mine~ *di bunuh Reader* ehem... maksudnya Vocaloid milik Yamaha [Mio *di tabok*] dan Crypton Future Media.

Warning : Always GAJE, Sarap, TYPO, tidak memenuhi syarat EYD,Lebay, aneh, abal, Gomen kalau pendek TTATT,

**Balas Review : **

**Karen White **

Tanggung? hehehe... gomen XD

Sudah update~

Terimakasih atas reviewnya, Karen-chan XD

* * *

**~Happy Reading~**

* * *

**_Chapter 1 : My Name Len Kagamine_**

_-100 tahun kemudian-_

Di suatu tempat terlihat gadis berambut Honey Blonde dan bermata Azure sedang menenteng tas.

"Aaaah... aku cape... pulang di apartemenku nanti aku minum Jus jeruk ah..." Ucap Gadis itu dengan menghela nafas saking capenya.

Gadis itu cape dengan tugas-tugas yang di berikan gurunya belum lagi dia part time.

Gadis itu naik ke Lift dan lift tersebut naik ke atas ke lantai yang terdapat ruangan apartemennya.

Gadis itu berjalan ke arah kamar apartemennya berada.

**THUD!**

Gadis itu merasa menginjak sesuatu.

Segera ia melihat kebawah apa yang ia injak.

"!" Mulut gadis itu menganga.

Dia menginjak badan seorang anak lelaki seumuran dia, berambut sama dengannya cuman diikat pony tail, dan anak lelaki itu tergeletak di depan apartemennya.

"Eh!? a, apa kau baik-baik saja?!" tanya Gadis itu panik sambil mengguncang-guncang badan lelaki berwajah Shota itu.

"..." Tidak ada respon dari lelaki itu dan membuat Gadis itu panik.

'Jangan...jangan... dia mati lagi?! Atau dia mati kedinginan?! Pasti!... Soalnya cuaca dingin begini!' batin gadis itu.

"Kelihatannya tidak ada orang yang mengenalnya, pasti! buktinya dia tiduran di lantai... ugh... mau gak mau aku harus mengurusin lelaki misterius ini!" umpat Gadis itu dan membuka kunci kamarnya dan menyeret Lelaki misterius itu masuk ke rumahnya.

* * *

**BRUGH!**

Rin menaruh Lelaki itu di atas Sofa dan menyelimutinnya memakai Selimut dan menyalakan penghangat ruangan.

"Hmm... apa ku buat sup hangat saja ya? kelihatannya dia kedinginan" ucap Gadis itu dan pergi ke dapur.

**BLAM!**

Pintu tertutup.

Ruang Tamu kembali (?) hening.

* * *

Kelopak mata lelaki itu terbuka dan menampilkan warna Azure yang indah.

"ah, kau sudah bangun rupanya" Ucap Gadis itu sadar melihat Lelaki itu sudah bangun.

Lelaki itu segera bangun dan kini posisinya adalah duduk.

"...Ini..." ucap Lelaki itu sambil terdiam sebentar.

"Ini kamar apartemenku, Aku bingung kenapa kau bisa ada di depan pintu kamar apartemenku" ucap gadis itu sambil mengambil Sup di atas meja.

"..." Lelaki itu hanya diam saja.

"Ini, makanlah... pasti kau kedinginan makanya makanlah Sup panas ini, _Ne_?" ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

Lelaki itu hanya diam saja dan menerima Sup panas itu.

"...Terimakasih" ucap Lelaki itu menerimanya dan memakannya.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum

"Namaku Rin, Rin Kagahime" ucap Gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

"..." Lelaki itu hanya diam saja

"...Len...Len Kagamine" Ucap Lelaki itu pada akhirnya, bicara sambil makan.

"hehehehe, salam kenal Len" Ucap Rin sambil tersenyum.

"_Ne_, Kenapa kau bisa ada di depan kamar apartemenku?' tanya Rin kebingungan.

"..." Len hanya diam saja.

"...Aku tidak tahu, yang kutahu aku lari dari rumah dan bangun-bangun ada di sofa ini" ucap Len sambil makan sup itu.

"Kau kabur dari rumah? Kenapa?" tanya Rin.

"Bukan urusanmu" ucap Len dengan ketus.

**PLETAK!**

Len di jitak oleh Rin.

"A, Apa?!" teriak Len kaget karena mendapatkan jitakan dari Rin.

"Apa kah itu sikapmu kepada penolongmu hah?!" umpat Rin kesal dan kepalanya terdapat 4 siku-siku

"Aku tidak minta di tolong olehmu" ucap Len dengan santai sambil makan Supnya.

**TWITCH! TWITCH!**

4 siku-siku di kepala Rin membelah (?) diri menjadi 12 siku-siku.

Rin mengambil Teh manis yang entah kapan ia pegang dan meminumnya

"...Oh ya, bolehkah aku tinggal di tempatmu, Rinny?" tanya Len sambil makan Sup.

**COUGH! COUGH!**

Rin tersedak mendengar perkataan lelaki kaga waras di depannya.

"A, Apa?! Ja, jangan harap!" teriak Rin mendengar perkataan Len yang kelihatannya udah kaga waras.

''Aww~~ habisnya aku kabur dari rumah~ Aku tidak mau kembali ke rumah~~" ucap Len dengan suara yang... uh... imut...

"Memang kenapa kau tidak mau kembali kerumahmu, Kagamine-kun?" tanya Rin.

"Soalnya Ibu tiri dan kakak tiriku sering membudakku dan mereka memanggilku LenRella!~" ucap Len dengan muka yang... imut seperti ini.

'Memangnya kau cinderlela apa?' batin Rin mendengar cerita Len yang mirip dengan cerita cinderlela yang di akhir ceritanya Lenrella bertemu dengan pangeran tampan dan mereka menikah.

"Hei, serius lah!" Teriak Rin kesal.

"Baik, baik... Aku kabur dari rumah dan orang tuaku sudah meninggal, selesai" ucap Len dengan santainya.

Rin hanya semakin sweadropped melihat kelakuan Len.

"Jadi Rin... bolehkah aku tinggal disini? tenang aku kaga macam-macam kok" ucap Len sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Rin hanya menghela nafas.

"Baiklah... tapi jangan macam-macam di rumahku" ucap Rin sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Horeeee~~!" teriak Len kegirangan sambil menaikkan dua tangannya seperti orang mau mengatakan 'Banzai!'

"Aku ke dapur dulu, mau membuat teh" ucap Rin dan pergi ke dapur.

Rin tanpa menyadari Len menatapnya dengan pandangan benci ke arahnya.

**BLAM!**

Pintu ruang tamu di tutup rin

"**Rin Kagahime... namamu masih belum berubah selama 100 tahun berturut-turut ini**" Ucap Len dengan aura gelap

"**Tapi itu membuat memudahkanku melacakmu dan membunuhmu, Kagahime Rin"** Lanjutnya dengan seringai menyeramkan **"Tapi sebelum membunuhmu aku akan bermain-main sebentar" **Lanjutnya lagi dengan seringai, tatapan matanya adalah benci, auranya gelap dan aura benci.

** ~BERSAMBUNG DENGAN GAJENYA~**

* * *

Chalice : Pendek? maklum... chalice lagi ngantuk dan baru menyelesaikan chap ini malam-malam jam satuan TTATT... i'm Sleepy.

Yanti : *asal nongol* Kamu mah setiap hari bawaannya ngantuk! kaga di sekolah tidur atau di rumah tidur, kaga ada kerjaan lain apa selain tidur?!

Chalice : Ada~ main computer, makan, belajar dan tidur~

Yanti : BAKA! *ngegampar chalice dan nyeret chalice ke backstage*

Kagemi : Abaikan saja XD.

Aoi : Intinya...

Kageha & Aoki : Mind to Review?

Mind To Review?


End file.
